nimbatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Logic
Logic components allow you to build simple control logic into your drone. They are just as physical - and destructible - as engines and weapons, and can add significant weight. They work by sensing and triggering keys; you choose which keys trigger them and what keys they output. Drones for the Sumo Arena depend on logic components as they must be fully autonomous. Gates Gates perform basic logic. Nothing except their input and output keys can be configured. * Button - keeps a key pressed. i.e. can be used to force shields or engines "always on". * Buffer - Translates one keypress into another keypress. Not much use except placeholders or sometimes glitch-logic. * Inverter - Presses a key whenever the input key is not pressed. Can be used to invert the meaning of a key - i.e. hold down space to disable shields - or as glue between other logic elements. * AND - Presses a key when two keys are pressed at the same time. * OR - Presses a key when either of two keys are pressed. * XOR - Presses a key when **only one** of two keys is pressed. * NAND - Opposite of AND gate. Nearly any logic can be built from NAND gates. * NOR - Opposite of OR gate. A "universal" gate like NAND. (Not in demo) * XNOR - Opposite of XOR gate. (Not in demo) * Switch - Toggles output key when the input key is hit. i.e. tapping space could disable or enable shields, without having to hold the key. It can also be used as a simple counter. * LED - Lights up when key is pressed. Timing Timing components are used to clean up glitchy signals, add delays to a reaction, and drive systems like pulse engines which need periodic input. * Sequence Driver - An oscillator which alternately drives one of two keys. Its speed and duty cycle are configurable. * Delay - Waits a configurable amount of time after the input key is pressed before pressing an output key. Sensors * Tilt Sensor - Measures the direction of tilt, or direction to a target, by pressing one of two keys whenever unbalanced. It has a 'dead zone' where no key will be pressed, which you can configure. They are a key component of self-balancing drones. * Speed Sensor - Presses a key whenever velocity exceeds a configured number. * Obstruction Sensor - Presses a key whenever something blocks a laser beam. The length of this beam, and what triggers it - ground, obstructions, enemies, and many more - can be configured. Applications include automatically triggering weapons, and autonomously following walls. * Altitude Sensor - Presses a key whenever altitude exceeds a number, and a different key whenever altitude goes below it. Glitches Nimbatus logic gates are not instant, they take one game tick each to travel. This can cause unintended results. i.e. A XOR (NOT A) should always be 1, but the NOT gate's delay causes the game to briefly see 0 XOR 0 or 1 XOR 1 whenever A changes. This causes the output to glitch to 0 for exactly one game tick.